Strong Bonds
by Artystic-Musings
Summary: A year after leaving the Temple, Ahsoka decides to return and is able to be the shoulder Anakin needs to lean on. Now that secrets have been exposed, will things ever be the same? Endgame: Anisoka. *Preliminary explanations ahead in what I have entitled "Road to Synocira."
1. Rebuilding

A seventeen-year-old Ahsoka blinked as she stepped out of the shower stall, casually regarding her half-naked Master leaning over the sink to wash his face. _It's just another day in the life of Ahsoka Tano_ _._ She sighed inwardly as she pulled a towel to her with the Force, nonchalantly wrapping it around her before walking around Anakin. "Good morning, Skyguy." She sang, taking her toothbrush as she squirted some toothpaste on it. The brunet dropped the cloth from his face as he turned to regard her with a smile, moving aside so that she could brush her teeth. "Good morning, Snips."

Despite the year away, the two Jedi quickly relapsed into their normal routine and had become more than comfortable with one another's presence. If anything, the time apart had established an even closer bond between them. After the High Council had allowed the Togruta to return to the Order with all her positions restored, she had personally denied the request to become a Jedi Knight so that she could remain by Anakin's side as his Padawan. Once they had left the Council chambers, the brunet had taken it upon himself to reintroduce her to the Five-Oh-One battalion and the new troopers that had joined them.

The five months following her return were spent in meditation, planetary excursions, sparring and testing out her new lightsabers. The only person that she had yet to see was Padmé and the young Knight was a little nervous about their meeting. After all, no one was aware of her pregnancy or her true relationship with him. "Master?" came the unusually quiet tone of his apprentice, causing him to look up from the drawer where he had been looking for his undertunic. "You seem troubled, and not your 'We're needed by the Council and we're late' troubled either." Plastering a smile on his face, he skillfully masked his surprise at being read so easily. "Get dressed, Snips. We're going to pay Padmé a visit." A brilliant smile illuminated her face as she skipped off to do just that.


	2. Secrets

If Anakin wasn't worried before, then the drive over to his wife's apartment definitely fixed that problem. **_How is she going to react when she finally sees Padmé? Scratch that, how is she gonna deal with hearing that Padmé is pregnant?_** A wave of calm washed over him as he realized how ridiculous he sounded. Padmé and Ahsoka had always got along swimmingly, even establishing a trusting bond that nearly rivaled the one he had with her.

 ** _Why am I so worked up? Maybe this will work out for everyone._** He smiled as he set the speeder on a landing platform close to the Senate building.

During the ride over, Ahsoka had kept a close watch on her Master's emotions. Her brow furrowed as she telepathically peeked through his faltering shields, noticing that his problem was surrounding the woman they were going to visit with. _Interesting..._ She mentally mused as she hopped out to follow after the man she was proud to call her Master. Once Anakin had told the Senate guards who they were going to see, they were escorted to the Theed native's residence. The door slid open to reveal a beautiful young woman that stood a head shorter than Anakin. She had a creamed caf complexion, long dark brown hair that was pulled into a part ponytail while the rest cascaded down her back, mica blue eyes and snow colored lips. "Hello Ahsoka, Anakin." She greeted with a bow. Clad in beige Jedi robes with purple embroidery, a black sash that had a dual lightsaber and a Clone-certified blaster on each side, bandages wrapped around her arms, white leggings and grey boots, she regarded the two with a smile as she stepped aside to let them pass. "Thank you, Axel; return to your post before Sprint comes to check on you." The clone saluted in response before jogging off.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka had already made herself comfortable, watching with an amused smile as Anakin floated through the kitchen in search of something to eat. "I'm glad to know some things never change." The young Knight snickered as she telekinetically plucked a Mooncake out of his hands. "Yeah, likewise." quipped the Chosen One. "So, what have you been up to, Emphira?" the Force Guardian hummed pensively as she bit into the fluffy pastry, sending the rest to the brunet. "Aside from my trips between 'Mino and Coruscant, the occasional planetary excursions, undercover missions and attending senatorial summits, I live a pretty uneventful life." The young alien sat transfixed as she listened, momentarily forgetting why she and her Master had left the Temple in the first place. "It must be nice being a Jedi Shadow; being allowed to go off the grid whenever you want." In response, the Force Guardian simply smiled at the child as she settled down on a nearby sofa. "If only that was the case, sweetheart. Even if the council doesn't contact me for months at a time, I still have a tonne of things to do within the Senate." Checking the Chrono above her head, she stood up. "I'll announce your arrival to Padmé." With that, the royal excused herself to awaken the Senator.


	3. Contemplations

Anakin sighed as he waited for Ahsoka to finish in the refresher. After they had left Padmé, she had been awfully quiet during the ride back to the Temple where they had been greeted by Obi-Wan about a mission on Synocira. It had taken them well into the evening to secure the second center of the Helios system from beneath the Confederacy, but they succeeded in the end. Now that the fiasco had passed, all the Tatooine native had to do was wait until the girl had come out of the shower to hear her thoughts on his marriage. He sighed as he got up to change into something more comfortable. **_Knowing Snips, she's gonna take her sweet time._**

 _Meanwhile..._

A lax smile drifted onto Ahsoka's face as the warm water poured onto her nude form, relishing the rhythmic pitter-patter of the liquid relief as it dulled the pent-up stress that came with fighting to stay alive. Pressing her forehead to the cool tiles, she closed her eyes as she placed a hand on the wall before her. So, _Master married Senator Amidala._ Memories of the talk she had shared with her Master and Padmé came flooding back to her conscious, causing her to shut her eyes tighter as she fisted her free hand and bit her lip. _I always knew that she and Anakin were close, but dammit, I would have never guessed that they were that close._ The conclusion sent a pang of hurt pierced through her like a blaster bolt through the shoulder, causing her heart to clench unnaturally tight as it dawned upon her the kind of commitment he'd kept hidden for so long. _I know what the Code says about attachment, but how can something so beautiful turn you to the Dark side? I mean, sure I liked Lux... but I'm fine._ Blowing a cleansing breath through clenched teeth, she shrugged off the unwarranted urge to Force-punch the wall. _Besides, Anakin and Padmé have been happily married for nearly three years._ The news was supposed to be something to celebrate, yet she couldn't understand why it hurt so much. _No, I shouldn't dwell on my own emotions; it's not the Jedi way._ Raising her head, she vacantly stared at the wall as she slowly unfurled her fingers with a spark of Force lightning. _I've made up my mind: from this point forward, I'm going to support them... come Sith Hell or high waters._ Mentally turning off the faucet, she set her face in a neutral tone as she stepped out of the shower. _No matter how much it hurts_ …


	4. To Forge Understanding

Anakin was resting on the couch in a comfortable pair of shorts when he felt Ahsoka's presence close by, prompting him to turn his head in her direction. Even though he had sensed his Padawan long before she had entered the common area, he figured it'd be better for him to stay where he was until she made the first move. Letting his gaze float over her nightwear, he candidly noted that she had chosen to wear one of his tunics. **_I guess that explains where my stuff keeps disappearing to._** Feeling her hesitancy through the Force, he slowly shifted himself to a sitting position before patting the space next to him. "So, what's on your mind, Snips?" he inquired when she had sat down, watching as she habitually pulled her legs up to her chest before wrapping her slender arms around them. Setting her chin atop her knees, she turned to regard him blankly. "Were you ever going to tell me?" furrowing his brow, the Jedi ran his droid arm through his hair. "If I had to be honest, I was waiting for the war to be over before I said anything about it." **_By that time, Padmé and I would've been on Naboo_** **.** A shadow enshrouded her normally cheerful cyan orbs as she listened to what he had to say, with the only indication that she was still paying attention being the gradual upturn of her lower lip. "So you _were_ just going to leave... typical." she scoffed, turning away from him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Anakin scooted closer to his Padawan before draping an arm around her. "Oh c'mon Snips... I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye first." Feeling her stiffen, he gently rubbed her arm. "Yeah, cause leaving the Order wouldn't have consequences for the _Chosen One_." She snarled, shrugging off his hand as she shifted further away from him. There was a heavy silence before she sniffed brokenly, "I guess when you said that you'd never let anyone hurt me, that didn't apply to you." A pang of guilt seized him as he inwardly swore in Huttese. **_Damn, what kind of person am I? I have a duty to my Padawan, promises included._** Turning to her, he discreetly probed her with the Force. All he could feel was pain and it only made him feel worse. **_Aww man, I really screwed up. How could I be so stupid?_** Closing his eyes, he thought of how he was going to fix the mess he was in when he heard a voice call out to him. _Akanin…_ blinking in surprise, he tentatively called back. **_Aisha, is that really you?_** There was a light giggle in response before he heard her say: _I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?_ He snickered inwardly, happy to know that his sister was always around when he needed her most. **_I need your help… how do I fix things with Ahsoka?_** There was a moment before he heard her again, almost envisioning the lighthearted smile on her face when she did. _Be sincere; let her know that you're here for her. A thoughtful gesture goes a long way. In time, you can explain everything as she adjusts to it. But right now, she needs you._ Sending a thread of gratitude through the Force, he looked to his bestfriend once more.

He slowly placed his hand on her shoulder, waiting for a sign of rejection. When he felt her relax under his touch, he carefully wrapped his arms around her lithe frame before pulling her closer to him. He immediately registered her surprise and a flicker of an emotion he couldn't quite place before she calmed again. "I'm sorry I never told you about me and Padmé." He whispered, hoping that he sounded sincere as he monitored her emotions through their bond. He received a glimpse of something before it disappeared again. **_I wonder what she's feeling right now._** He thought as he waited for her response, making sure to put up his shields. "It's alright Anakin; I understand why you didn't tell me." She said at last, the unknown emotion shimmering just out of his reach. Feeling her move against him, he noticed her countenance shift to show the strange glimmer within her that seemed to be calling out to him. Curiously sending a small strand of Force energy towards it, he was met with resistance before it became clouded. _"Don't... it hurts too much."_ Blinking in disbelief at hearing her voice echo within his mind, he pulled back to see that she was crying.

Gently turning her around, he smiled as she relaxed into him. It was a while before her cries tapered off to occasional hiccups. Even then, Anakin held her close. "Are you still going to leave the Order, Master?" Ahsoka murmured into his shoulder, causing the aforementioned to purse his lips in thought. "Yeah, I'm leaving Snips." A flare of unexpected anger sparked through their bond as he felt her hands roll into fists, prompting the young Master to send her waves of comfort. "But I'm not leaving without you. After all, you're my Padawan and you're stuck with me, remember?" A moment of silence passed before he felt the Togruta calm down as she gave him a little squeeze, chuckling as he felt her smile. "And don't you ever forget it." She whispered into his warm flesh as she finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Distractions

Ahsoka gasped as she felt her heart racing, pain constricting her movements. "Master…" She whispered into the night, with tears running down her cheeks. Once the visions had passed and she had regained her ability to control her body, she closed her eyes as she thought back to her dream. _This is the third night in a row… what does it mean?_ Deciding to shake it off for the time being, she used the Force to see if Anakin was in the room. "He was probably with Padmé." She mused as she sensed his presence coming towards their dorm. Breathing a sigh of relief, she wiped the tears from her eyes and went to get a glass of water.

 _Meanwhile..._

Anakin sighed as he made his way to the quarters he shared with Ahsoka. Though he could sense the lull amongst the slumbering Jedi, he had felt the tug on his mental bond with the young Padawan when she had woken up. Narrowing his eyes at the lingering echoes of pain he could feel coming off of her, he used the Force to soundlessly open the door to the main room and turned to close the door in the same fashion. "Good morning, Master." came the fatigued tone of his Togruta apprentice, evoking a jump of surprise from him. "Morning Snips, what're you doing up?" he returned, shrugging out of his cloak as he made his way over to her. "I could ask you the same question." she quipped humorlessly, placing the half-empty glass on the counter. "What are you talking about; I'm usually the first one up in the mornings, remember?" seeing her brow lift in disbelief, he said, "Alright, I went to see Padmé."

There was a bout of silence as the confession hung in the balance, save the clink of Ahsoka's glass against the countertop. "I already knew you did, Anakin; I sensed when you left." Moving to seat herself on the couch in the common area, she added softly, "I also sensed your frustration; is everything alright?" a soft smile cambered his lips as he noted the shy demeanor in the usually outspoken adolescent. "I'm alright, and everything else is too; thanks for asking." Sensing an air of apprehension surrounding her, he tilted his head in mild concern. "Why do you ask, Soka?" the stripes on her lekku darkened as she shook her head. "Just thought I'd ask, Anakin." she murmured abashedly, to which he hummed as he noticed her disheveled appearance. Noticing her red-rimmed eyes, the brunet furrowed his brow. "Are you sure nothing's wrong; your eyes are looking a little red." At the persistent nod, he decided to ask later as he indicated to the front door. "C'mon, let's go down to the Mess Hall." Seeing her brighten considerably, he added with a snicker, "After you get dressed."


	6. And So It Begins

Emphira was enjoying her breakfast when she heard Anakin sigh, his Force signature clouded in thought. Looking up from her plate of pannacakes, she followed his gaze to see Ahsoka joking around with the Clones. Raising her brow at the daily occurrence, she casually combed her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong, Uncle Akan; you seem distracted." The aforementioned shrugged as he went back to eating his Nuna bacon. "Does she seem off to you?" briefly pursing her lips in thought, she telepathically slipped past the girl's mental shields. Not sensing anything out of the ordinary, she shook her head. "Besides her focus on the conversation, she seems fine to me…" turning to regard the young Master, she quipped, "Otherwise, I don't sense what you obviously are." Taking another bite of her food, she asked, "So, what happened after you came back from Brown Eyes' place?" the Jedi Knight pushed his dish aside before he replied. "I felt Ahsoka's pain and figured that I would check on her before I went to bed. But when I got in, Snips was already awake and I could tell that something was wrong; she relishes anytime she gets to sleep, especially after the mission we had last night." Seeing his expression shift to worry, she frowned as she allowed him to continue. "Just as I was about to ask her if she was okay, she asked me if I was okay. I didn't wanna worry her, so I said yes." Threading his fingers through his hair, he sighed as he redirected his gaze to the table. "I just wish I knew what was bothering her. Who knows, maybe I could help her deal with it."

Emphira sighed as she looked to the adolescent before turning to her uncle. "Well, try talking to her again; there's gotta be a reason for her reluctance to open up." He hummed pensively as he pulled his plate back to him, already planning on how he could get his bestfriend to open up to him.


	7. A Conflict of Interest

Anakin flopped back on his bed with a sigh, to Emphira's apparent amusement. For the past three weeks, he and Ahsoka had been assigned to multiple planetary excursions and senatorial protection projects. Which meant that he never had the chance or time to ask her about what was bothering her. "Would it kill you to be serious about something for once?" he snapped, hoping that the sudden clarity of her Force signature meant just that. "Fine... what's the problem?" she sighed at last, finally giving him her full attention. "I'm just worried about Snips. Her fighting style has become more aggressive and unpredictable." Deciding to ignore her apprehension for the time being, he carefully worded the rest of his thoughts. "She nearly lost her arm trying to defend Senator Chuchi from a massive shootout, and she's made it her top priority to stay away from me…" his lips twitched into a frown as he thought back to their most recent mission, which took on Onderon.

It probably didn't help that the Conference had been held in Iziz, where she'd been left to lead a rebellion against the puppet of the Confederacy and deal with the death of Steela Guerra. **_It would explain her willingness to protect the Senator, even if meant her own life._** He winced as he remembered the way she would occasionally rub at the shoulder she'd gotten shot at, only to stop when she met his gaze. Threading his fingers through his unruly hair, he relaxed under the wave of reassurance that came from his niece. "Like I said, you should try talking to her. Which means letting her know how you feel about her change in attitude." Seeing her slip off the bed, she added offhandedly, "She should be on her way back from visiting Barriss, so you can try again when she gets in." He smiled when she leaned over to peck him on the forehead. "Only if she's up to it; I have a feeling that Onderon's gonna be a sore spot for her." A sad smile drifted across her face at the statement before she took her leave, allowing Anakin some time to insert some tact into his plan.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ahsoka's mind was a buzz as she and Icelyn strolled towards her dorm, momentarily oblivious to those that moved around them as she flipped back to the conversation she shared with Barriss. "She's starting to lose her humanity... to think we used to be friends." She muttered lowly with a shake of her head, which somehow floated up to the Synosynthean's keen hearing. "What'd she say?" she asked casually, briefly turning her attention to her nails before looking up again. "Basically the same thing that she'd said during my trial." A frown pursed her lips as the words of the former Jedi echoed within her mind. _"… the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war… we are the ones that should be put on trial—all of us!"_ Shaking it off, she had realized that they were standing in front of her dorm room. "Well Baby Blue, this is your stop. Think you'll be alright?" raising a brow marking at the question, she decided against asking for clarification and shrugged. "I think I can handle Anakin." The noirette gave her an endearing half-smile as she reached down to gently caress one of her headtails. "I'm sure you can, Princess." She whispered, leaving the Togruta to her thoughts. Sensing her Master's presence through the door, she sighed. _I can't think about that now… it'll just give Anakin something else to ask me about._ She rubbed her left arm, a bad habit she relied on when she was nervous. _I already feel bad about not telling him about my visions… but I can't, not yet…_ stomping down the guilt that threatened to overwhelm her, she took a breath before she walked in.


	8. And So It Begins, Part II

Anakin was in the middle of tidying up his plan when he sensed Ahsoka lingering at the door. Narrowing his eyes, he subtly tapped into their Force bond to see what was keeping her. Ever since their brief stay on Mortis, he found it easier for him to see into her mind. Well, so as long as she allowed him to do so, which happened more often than not. Judging from her presence in the Force, she was the middle of a conversation. Slowly easing himself out of her mind, he came across a faded memory that winked out of sight as he mentally readjusted to his own body. **_Huh, wonder what that was about._** He hummed, deciding that he would make mention of it when the time presented itself. Feeling her enter the room, he got up to see her. "Hey Snips, how'd it go?" he called out, which rewarded him with a look of surprise.

There was a moment of silence before she finally spoke up. "As good as it could've been, I guess." An uneasy presence briefly sparked through their bond before she gave a lighthearted smile. "I'm gonna head to the 'fresher, night Anakin." Watching her walk away, he decided that he would put off on asking her. Little did he know, he'd be spending another night worrying about his Padawan's wellbeing…

 _Later that night…_

"AHH!" Anakin's head shot up at the sound of a bloodcurdling scream, the pain he could feel through the Force nearly suffocating him. Images flew across his vision faster than he could process them, only to have them wink out of sight once again. **_Ahsoka!_** He thought with a hiss, his heart feeling as though it was being twisted in the hands of an unseen assailant. Once he could breathe again, he staggered over to her room.

When the door slid open, he raised his hand at the sudden flash of light. Using the Force as his guide, he kept his arm up as he carefully shifted into the room. **_Damn, why is it so kriffing bright in here?_** He pondered idly, slowly lowering his arm as he squinted towards the source of the light before dropping his arm limply at his side. There, floating in the center of the room, was Ahsoka. Her presence was electric, with branches of white Force lightning crackling around her and smaller tendrils of red-and-black lightning leaking out of the fingertips of her right hand. A quick probe showed that she was subconsciously acting out, but he was unsure as to why she was reacting so violently. **_Man, where is Emi when you need her?_** He huffed, wondering how he was going to bring her back into balance. _Perhaps I can be of some assistance_ _._ A mellifluous called out to him, causing him to whirl around in surprise. "Belle!" he exclaimed, smiling at the shimmering pink form of his twin sister. _How did this happen?_ She inquired with a tilt of her head, an ever-patient smile on her lips. "I couldn't tell you." He replied sheepishly, reaching up to rub his neck. _You mean you don't know?_ She hummed, floating over to the Togruta. "She refuses to tell me." He sighed, daring to come closer until he saw her raise a hand to halt his advances.

He watched with bated breath as the cherette moved her hand over the young woman, completely unaffected by the strands of Force lightning as she did so. After what felt like eons, she placed her hand on the Padawan's forehead before beckoning him forward. _It appears that she's entered a form of mental stasis, meaning that she is perfectly fine on the outside._ Furrowing his brow in unshrouded concern, he allowed her to continue. _The only way to bring her out of it will be to enter her mind, and the only one who would be capable of that… is you._ Taking a step back, he shook his head. "There has to be another way." Seeing the look of confusion on her face, he sighed. "The last time I did that, I was Force-flung more than halfway across the Temple." There was a period of silence that followed his confession, which led her to shake her head disapprovingly. _Did you do it out of concern or curiosity?_ He gave a nervous chuckle in response and he felt her countenance shift in understanding. _Nevermind what happened then, just think about this time. And this time, she needs you._ Sighing in defeat, he reached out to her through their bond. **_I just hope this works._** He gulped nervously, gritting his teeth through the pain of entering her mind. **_Forgive me, Snips…_**


	9. Saving Snips

The first thing that he registered upon entering Ahsoka's subconscious, was that he was in a building that was rather humid, with laughter that seemed to echo all around being a close second. **_Now where could she be?_** He hummed as he walked forward before sensing her somewhere off to his left. Turning the corner, he stopped short at seeing the flames that lit up the corridor and Ahsoka's completely rigid stance. "Ahsoka!" he called out, relief flooding him as he moved towards her. That is, until he registered a sinister, yet familiar air about her. The intense electric flow that he'd felt before entering her subconscious was accompanied by a wild ferocity that blazed brighter than the flames before them. Seeing that most of her hostility was concentrated in her fists, he steeled himself. **_The last time she'd felt like this, there had been hell to pay._**

Wisely taking a step back, he watched as white strands of Force lightning circled out of her fists and twined around her arms, creating a deafening static as she rose into the air. _"He will soon be mine to control."_ A voice sounded from beyond the flames, which only incited her further. "I will never let that happen!" she called back, the Force swelling around her as the deathly strands snapped in turn. _"Who are you but a youngling?"_ the voice quipped, his malicious intent evident. "I am more than a mere youngling, Darth Sidious. I am Ahsoka Tano. And I would rather die than let you get anywhere near him." The laughter only increased at her statement, but Anakin knew that she was serious. _"Then die you shall."_ A mass of blue lightning shot out from the center of the inferno, which she caught effortlessly within her grasp. Channeling the attack through her, she sent it back in a torrent of pink and gold. "I refuse to lose to the likes of you, _Sith_ …" She spat out the word rolled off of her tongue like poison, which was oddly emphasized by the sudden intensity of the fire before them. _"Even if it means saving him?"_

Quicker than the brunet could react, he is pulled up from his spot and being drawn towards the flames. The change was instantaneous, at least where Ahsoka was concerned. "NO!" she screamed, her defiance evaporating almost immediately as she dropped to her knees. Chancing a glance towards her, he could now see and feel the heart-wrenching pain that she was suffering as the electricity that was surrounding her diminished. _"So, do we have a deal?"_ she only narrowed her eyes before she sighed in utter defeat. "Perhaps, if you take me instead." She declared with an eerie calm, her Force signature void of all feeling. _"You're willing to sacrifice yourself in his place?"_ the voice almost sounded surprised at the proposal, but this didn't seem to faze the adolescent as she continued to stand her ground. "He has something to live for…" She replied passively, but that was all he heard as the rest trailed off into a whisper. The Sith Lord seemed to hear whatever she had said, because he only said, _"If what you say is true and this is your desire, he will live and you will do what he won't."_

A gentle aura suddenly surrounded him as he was placed back on the ground, but he couldn't enjoy the peace it provided as he saw Ahsoka marching towards the flames. "Ahsoka, don't do it!" he yelled, just managing to halt her advances. _"I can't let you die, Anakin."_ She whispered through their bond, a sad smile on her lips as she reached out to him, Force pushing him back as she turned to go again. Every step she made echoed loudly against the duracrete floor, causing the pain of betrayal to swell within him. "This isn't you, Ahsoka!" noticing her reaching out to the wall of light, he felt the pressure within him finally reach its breaking point. "SNIPS, SNAP OUT OF IT!" he screamed, tears running down his cheeks as he fell to his knees.

Just as she was about to walk through the flames, she seemed to do just that: snap out of it. Turning around to face him, she slowly trudged back to him before he felt the shift in her presence. "Anakin!" she shrieked, flying over to him. Enveloping him in a sweet embrace, she tenderly wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank the Force you're alright." She smiled, closing her eyes as she rubbed her nose lightly against his. When she opened them again, he could've sworn that they resembled a light pink before they returned to their sparkling cerulean. When she pulled away, he registered the oddly pleasant hum where her nose had been only moments before. "Were you really going to sacrifice yourself for me?" she bit her lip as she answered him with a firm nod, tears welling up within her eyes as she held him close. "I couldn't stand by and let you lose your chance at having a family again."

Surprised at her response, he placed his chin on her shoulder with a light sigh. Furrowing his brow, he slowly slipped his arms around her until she was pressed firmly against him. "I appreciate the valiant effort Snips, but you're just as much my family just as much as Padmé and the baby are." Gently placing his hand on her rear lek, he whispered, "How about we get outta here and talk about this?" feeling her nod in reply, he prepared himself for the transition into the physical realm.


	10. Truths and Comforts

By the time Anakin and Ahsoka had re-entered the physical realm, he agreed to have their discussion in the morning. Just as he wished her a good night, he felt her uncertainty reach out to him. "Could you stay with me... just for tonight?" a soft smile slid onto his face as he turned to meet her gaze. "Sure thing, Snips." Seeing her smile gratefully in turn, he let her go under the covers before following after her.

The Togruta gave a small shudder as he lay behind her, to which he placed a comforting arm around her waist. "Anakin..." she whispered with another shudder, which prompted the Caucasian to send a wave of reassurance through their bond. "Yes?" noticing her hesitancy suddenly blossom, he slowly rubbed her arm as he raised his brow questioningly. "Everything alright, Soka? You feel off." she only gave a light hum in response, her mind wandering. "I'm alright, Master." she managed shakily, finally battering down his resolve to hold back a concerned frown. "Ahsoka, I know when something's bothering you; you're not exactly great at lying." When the xenophian finally gave a sigh in defeat, he managed a brighter smile as her previous wall of apprehension dissipated enough for him to see what was wrong. The first thing he saw was Padmé in immense pain, followed closely by her growing completely still. **_My vision... she can see it too?_** Blinking in momentary surprise, he looked down at his crestfallen Padawan.

Ahsoka sighed as she managed to impressively hide most of her discontent from her Master. _Now he knows about the first half of my visions..._ rolling onto her side to gaze up into Anakin's worried ocean orbs, she closed off any niggling thoughts as she hugged him. "I've been having this vision for so long, only to find out that you could see it too." Feeling his countenance shift to a burdened relief, she only buried her face in his chest as her eyes began to water. "I can't lose her, Snips. I missed my first chance to save someone, I won't do that with Padmé." He whispered brokenheartedly, which was almost enough for her to break down in tears. _Keep it together, Tano... for Anakin._ Feeling his arms encircle her in turn, the tri-lekku adolescent gently squeezed her Master a little tighter. "I know… I don't wanna lose her either."


	11. And So It Begins, Part III

The two standard weeks following their conversation about Padmé had Anakin and Ahsoka running around on planetary excursions, courtesy of the Chancellor. Once in a while, Ahsoka would cover for her Master so that he could spend time with his wife. Being as it was one of those times, Emphira had volunteered to keep an eye on her until he returned. Not that she really needed it; she was nearly eighteen and more responsible than most her age.

However, unbeknownst to her, Anakin had placed the young Guardian on reconnaissance. She could still hear his parting words echo within her mind. _"I know Ahsoka didn't show me everything. Besides, she is way too clever to just tell me what I want to know after two months of silence."_ So, here she was, sending subtle Force probes to see why the young alien had been unnaturally out of sorts for quite some time. "Hey Soks, you've been quiet since you got back from Alderaan. Was the Senatorial summit really that bad?" the girl gave no indication to confirm that she had heard the inquiry posed, as she simply continued to stare aimlessly at the front door with her arms folded beneath her chest. The brunette's inner darkness initially spiked at being ignored, her normally mischievous midnight orbs taking on a foreboding scarlet as a black ball of Force lightning began to form in her hand. _Musa, I'm sure Ahsoka isn't doing it on purpose._ She reasoned with the dark side persona, hoping that it would pacify her. _Fine, but if it happens again..._ the assassin hissed as she mentally destroyed the sphere of dark energy before returning to rest, relinquishing her instinctive hold so that Emphira could regain control.

Ahsoka shivered as a chill went up her spine. She recognized the feeling well: the cold, the anger-borderline-hatred... it was the Dark side and her instincts automatically went on high alert, calling for her to find out where it had come from. Using her montrals, the Force guided her to the only other person in the room. "Ira, you okay?" she ventured cautiously, her peripherals being drawn to the way the early-twenties woman was holding her right arm. "I'm alright, Soka." The princess offered with an easygoing smile, which she returned halfheartedly. "Musa?" the Lightside Guardian piped up nervously, prompting a rather grim nod from the PathReader. "It's not your fault, sweetheart. Musa just doesn't take rejection well."

The Togruta shuddered at the memory of being on a tag-along mission to the undercity. Long story short, she had learned that the phrase "two-faced" can be a literal term. Meeting the Musician of Death and seeing her in action made the seventeen-year-old learn to be afraid of lightsabers and their capabilities. "Snips?" Anakin snapped his fingers in front of the Lightside Successor, causing her to clue into the fact that the Caucasian had finally come home. "AHH!" she screamed, Force-throwing her Master through the still open door as her cheeks burned an abashed auburn.

Emphira sighed as she went to help her uncle to his feet. "I told you it'd be a bad idea." she chided with a lighthearted grin, earning her a withering stare from the brunet. "So, did you find out what's wrong with her?" he opted to say in place of the profane thoughts she was positive would be directed to her. "Honestly, there's a storm of things going on up there." The PathReader spoke up, going into her mutual bond with the girl only to be stamped out. "But pinpointing the origin proves to be a difficult task." At the wry look on the brunet's face, she began to elucidate. "Whatever's bothering her seems to require some heavy shielding." She quickly brushed him off before pecking him on the cheek. "Sorry Uncle Akan, I wish I could be more help." With that, she left to rest up for her trip back to Kamino, leaving Anakin to plan on how he was going to make his stubborn Padawan truly open up to him.


	12. A Hero in the Knight

It was oh-four-hundred when Anakin awoke to a scream of raw terror. **_Not again..._** he groaned, staggering out of bed with a wince as her pain flowed into their Force bond. Running the short journey to her room, he tumbled through the door and nearly collapsed in relief. The mandarin-hued teenager was breathing harshly and drenched in sweat, her sheets ensnaring her as she tossed and turned. Aside from the incoherent murmurs that were accented by the occasional fisting of her cotton blanket, she was much better than the last time he had found her. **_Poor Snips, maybe I can help her through it._** Kneeling by her bedside, the Chosen One closed his eyes as he tried to enter her subconscious. "NO!" she yelled as she shot upwards, releasing a Force-blast that managed to protect them from the resulting rain of shattered glass. Once she seemed to calm down, he cautiously reached out to grab hold of her shoulders. "Snips, it's me, Anakin." He whispered soothingly, taken aback when a pair of narrowed golden eyes met his blue. "Uh Snips, you still with me?" gently cradling her cheek in his palm, he was pierced with a bolt of surprise. After what felt like eons, her eyes went back to normal as look of sheepish recognition. "Master… what're you doing in my bedroom?" She panted as her clear blue eyes peered up at him, the moonlight accentuating her bemused expression. "I was asleep when your scream woke me up." He began offhandedly as a nervous smile twitched across his lips, discretely monitoring her expression through their Force bond as he went on. "Judging from the noise, you've probably woken up the whole Council, if not the Temple."

For a moment, Ahsoka donned a neutral expression as she became hyperaware to her surroundings. "I'm sorry." She sighed, her big sky blue eyes sparkling in sincerity upon noticing the glittering shards of glass on the floor. "It's alright, Snips; you didn't mean to." He sighed, maneuvering around the glimmering remains of the window to sit beside her. Feeling his arm slip around her shoulder, she habitually cuddled into him. Burying her head in his chest, she closed her eyes before tensing at the three presences coming towards their room. "I sense them too, Soka. I'll handle it." her arms instinctively tightened around his waist when she felt him move to leave. "Please don't leave me, Skyguy." she whimpered brokenly, to which she received an "I'll be back" as he pulled away from her. "Just sit tight." he gently pressed his lips to her forehead before getting up to greet the Masters situated at their door. Her lekku flushed to a near black as her mind replayed the tender moment, her cerulean orbs shifting to an enchanting aquamarine as her heart thrummed within her breast. "Anakin..." she breathed, her voice carrying an underlying tone of want.

 _Later…_

Anakin rubbed his neck as he stood before Masters Windu, Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Skywalker, why is it that I'm here and not in my room asleep?" yawned Windu, folding his arms beneath his chest. "Yes, what has happened to Little Soka? Her pain could be felt from the Council Chambers." continued the Kel Dor, his hands folded behind his back. "Not to mention the sheer power of her pain has shattered all the windows in the dorm." added Obi-Wan, thoughtfully stroking his beard. "I'm not sure, Masters, but I had no idea that the windows outside of our quarters were affected." the Caucasian offered apologetically, dropping his hand to his side as his eyes drifted over to Ahsoka's room. "But I am going to find out what's going on." bowing to the three men, he waited for them to leave before making his way back to his Padawan. "Skyguy." came a soft whisper, eliciting a soft smile to camber his lips at the sight of her slumbering form. "I'm right here, Snips." he sighed, lying down beside the Togruta. Feeling her naturally snuggle into him, he placed his chin in the dip between her montrals as he draped his arm over her. "I'm right here."


	13. Searching for Solace

The next morning, things had gone back to normal for Anakin and Ahsoka. She was back to looking over mission reports, her Master was sneaking in some one-on-one time with Padmé and the council was giving them a hard time. Yet, the young Togruta couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something sinister was getting closer to being fulfilled.

Leaning against the balcony, she sighed as her eyes vacantly regarding the afternoon rush. When Anakin had come back from visiting Padmé, he had asked if she could stay with his wife until he'd returned from seeing the Chancellor. "You're worried about Ani." the woman smiled knowingly as she stepped onto the balcony, gently rubbing the Togruta's back. "Well, yeah he's my Master." she quipped, moving to rub her left arm. Glancing down at the duracrete railing, she felt the hand on her back move to drape around her shoulder. "Ahsoka, I understand your frustration. But Anakin can take care of himself; besides, he's only seeing the Chancellor." swallowing the fear that pricked her heart at the reminder, the teenager wrapped her arms around the mother-to-be. _For some reason, that doesn't put me at ease._

 _Meanwhile…_

As Anakin spoke with the Chancellor, he couldn't shake the feeling that Irisabelle had been there. **_But why would Iris need to see the Chancellor?_** Deciding not to focus on it, he caught onto the curiously concerned expression on Palpatine's face. "Is there something wrong, my boy?" he piped up as he placed a frail, yet gentle hand on his shoulder. "You'll have to forgive me, Chancellor. I am a bit concerned about my Padawan." a light frown crossed his face as he asked, "What's wrong with your apprentice?" seating himself in one of the nearby chairs, the young Knight wearily threaded his fingers through his hair. "She's been dealing with some misconceptions of the Force." catching the sneer, he ignored it. "Apparently, she's come to believe that the Separatists are plotting a large scale attack on the Republic." The old man hummed as he leaned back, casually lacing his fingers together. "If that is the case, then perhaps I should speak with your Padawan after our time at the Theatre." A wave of unease settled in the pit of his stomach at the suggestion, prompting him to cloak it with a practiced smile of patience. "I appreciate the offer, Chancellor and I'll be sure to pass on the invitation." Rising to his feet, he added, "But knowing that her studies take top priority, there's a greater chance that she would decline the offer."

Bowing in the direction of the Republic leader, he made to exit the office when the older man called out, "Would that mean you would be busy as well?" the brunet immediately registered the slight warning in the Force, cautioning him to tread carefully. Unsure as to why, he decided to heed its advising. "I'm sure my Padawan can manage without me for a few hours." He breezed, noticing the grin that cambered his mentor's lips with an inward ill.


	14. And So It Begins, Part IV

When Anakin had returned from the theatre at oh-two-fifty with his mind a buzz, he hadn't expected the lights to be on or for Ahsoka to be up reading a holonovel. "Master, how was the theatre?" she yawned as she clicked off the Holopad, causing the Synosynthean to look toward the common area. "It was good, nothing I haven't seen before." Raising his brow at the way she shifted under his gaze, he mentally shrugged it off. "So, what're you still doing up?" the adolescent shrugged as she pulled a cup of caf and blue milk to her. "I couldn't sleep." she replied after a sip, "So, I decided to make a cup of caf." A moment of silence passed as the Caucasian regarded her suspiciously, cautiously probing her mind with the Force as he removed his robe. "Still can't sleep without me, Snips?" he teased amicably, a lighthearted grin cambering her lips. "Or maybe I just like having you around." She returned, draining her mug before moving to wash it out.

The mandarin-hued teenager frowned as the reoccurring vision of her losing Padmé and a darker version of Anakin permeated her conscious, oblivious to the frown reflected on her Master's face as he moved to stand alongside her. "Ahsoka…" Feeling his hands on her trembling shoulders, she closed her eyes as tears skated down her cheeks. "I can't lose you, Anakin." She sniffed, placing the duraplastic drinking vessel in the other side of the sink. "And you won't Snips, I promise." Turning her into him, he held her close as he gently stroked her lekku. "When I said that I'm bringing you with me, I meant it." Feeling her confusion, he smiled. "Go pack your things and be ready to leave in three standard days." Seeing the bemused expression in her red-rimmed eyes, he tenderly wiped her tears. "Let's just say I'm following a hunch, and the Chancellor is going to help me prove it."


	15. Heading for Home, Part I

_Three days later..._

Emphira and Icelyn were in the middle of meditating when Anakin came barreling through the door, simultaneously sharing a worried glance before refocusing on the brunet. "Damn Akan, where's de fire?" the noirette inquired with a shake of her head before noting the sadness etched on his face. "What's wrong, uncle?" the brunette piped up, patting a space beside her with a light smile. "It's about the Chancellor… I've recently uncovered that he isn't the benevolent leader we've been led to believe." The Jedi Shadows frowned as they took in the news. "What'd you find out?" the young Master sighed as he sat down, the sadness he once held morphing into anger. "Turns out he's the Sith Lord we've been looking for."

A moment of silence encompassed the trio before the Icelyn spoke up. "So, what're you gonna do now dat y'know?" setting a determined look on his face, he said, "What I've been planning to do for a while: leave the Order." The midnight-orbed adolescent next to him raised a brow at that, but otherwise remained silent. "Well, if dis is what y'want, den I'll ready d'fleet." Placing her hand on the brunet's shoulder, she gave it a gentle squeeze before moving to prepare the battalions. "You should tell your Padawan." Emphira said at last, the usual vibrato she spoke with now absent from her quiet tone. "She should know that you're preparing to leave… unless you plan to leave without her." He didn't miss the cool edge in her soft tone, to which he responded softly, "Believe me; I don't plan to leave without her." Moving forward to kiss her forehead, he added, "Once I tell the council what I've learned, Snips and I will meet you at Padmé's apartment." Nodding in reply, he was taken aback by her embrace. "Be careful, Uncle." Smiling at the happiness softly radiating from her, he returned the heartfelt gesture. "I will."


	16. Heading for Home, Part II

Ahsoka shifted uncomfortably at the sudden change in the Force. _It wasn't like this before…_ she hummed, throwing another item into her traveling case as she sensed a more prominent presence in the Dark side. Subconsciously rubbing her right arm, she winced as a flash of pain branched through her wrist. _What's going on?_ She wondered with a hint of worry, feeling Anakin's presence hurtling towards their dorm. _Master, is everything alright?_ She didn't receive an immediate response and decided that she'd wait until he had come to her. "Ahsoka! There's something I need to tell you." Anakin called as he entered their dorm, the aforementioned glancing up from her bag with a raised brow as she watched him catch his breath. "What is it?" she asked, zipping up her traveling case before strapping it across her shoulder. "The Chancellor… is the Sith Lord that we've been looking for." He panted as he straightened up before disappearing into his room to grab his things. "So, what're you gonna do now that you know?" the young Padawan inquired, walking over to her Master's door. "Well, I already told the Council and we're going to meet Padmé." Reemerging from his room with his things, the two Jedi made their way to the Senate residence.

 _Meanwhile…_

Emphira sighed as she looked to Padmé, smiling as her aunt-in-law whispered to her pregnant front. _I wonder how far they are._ She thought as she used her PathReader abilities to track the brunet through the Force. Stumbling across the familiar red-and-white path of the young Master and Ahsoka's green-and-gold path, she nearly leaped with glee. _Alright, now I can get outta here._ She smiled, walking towards the door. Just as she touched the handle, she saw the two trails suddenly change to white-and-gold. "But that's the path of the Bondmates." She whispered in disbelief, stepping aside to allow her half-uncle and his Padawan to enter. "So, when do we leave?" Anakin smiled, blissfully unaware of the task she would have to undergo. "Better now than never." She had replied with a smile, watching as Padmé moved to stand beside him before she turned to face Artoo. "Alright Rootie, remember what I showed you?" the astromech twittered happily in response as he moved towards the balcony, rolling over a discrete dent in the floor that activated the sliding mechanism for the door. "C'mon, we don't have much time before everything starts happening." Stepping aside to let everyone on, she brought up a holopanel to flash above her wrist and programmed the balcony to shift into a lift. "Hold on." She declared with a smile, tapping the enter function before the balcony began its descent.

Most of the ride was spent in stunned silence, save the half-sider tapping away at her screens. "When were you going to tell me about this?" Padmé inquired slowly, shifting her gaze to regard the culprit with a light glare. "When did you want to know?" came the aloof retort, which triggered a deepening scowl on her half-blood uncle's face. "I believe the better question is to know how and when you managed to do this?" the brunette hummed as she briefly spared him a glance, her fingers still keeping up their task of tapping away command codes. "Actually, I didn't do anything more than update the main functions." Redirecting her attention to the transparent interface, she continued. "This used to be Aisha's place before she went to represent the Neutral Alliance on Mandalore."

Once they touched ground, the front of the ferrocrete structure shifted to reveal a hidden door. "Alright, everyone out!" the brunette announced, manipulating a small tendril of Force energy to gently lift Padmé up and out as she tapped out a command to send the balcony back to its original position. "Where do we go now?" Ahsoka inquired, to which the Force Guardian simply pointed to Artoo as she finished her task. In response, the droid twittered for a speeder and rolled back in time to witness the road split apart as a speeder rose up into the air. Anakin scoffed lightly as he helped Padmé in before jumping into the driver's side. "Anakin, maybe I should drive." The Togruta offered warmly, after which she received a hurt expression from the father-to-be. "C'mon Snips, I know not to speed with Padmé sitting in the front seat." Just as she was making a rebuttal, the twosome ended up being placed in the back as Emphira hopped into the now vacant seat. "I don't have time for this." She huffed as she buckled up, briefly turning to look at them over her shoulder. "Now strap in and shut up, got it?" when she didn't hear a response, she shook her head as she shifted her attention to the astromech on the sidewalk. "Hey Rootie, you flying with us or going solo?" when he beeped his response, the Jedi behind her raised an indignant "Hey!" and she smiled in understanding as she looked to the traffic above them. "Don't blame you, bud; just try to keep up." With that, she took to the skies.


	17. Road to Synocira: Explaining Purpose

_A/N: For those of you that have been looking forward to an explanation, get ready for it... still can't believe how long I made it. Anyways, enjoy the first of many informative chapters._

Icelyn glanced at her Chrono display for what must have been the umpteenth time since she landed outside the clone barracks. _Damn_ _,_ _what_ _'_ _s the holdup?_ She hummed worriedly, her brow creased with barely concealed concern. "They will be here soon, Sina; just be patient." Aisha chuckled, her morning blue gaze sweeping away from the skyline to the noirette standing next to her. Her obsidian mane cascaded down her back in soft waves, a large pair of currant gradient Aviators resting against the upper half her face effortlessly reflecting the early evening light. She wore a mahogany V-neck beneath a rose infinity scarf, a pink star diamond shard fitted to a black choker, a pair of beige jeans, and fuchsia boots. "Honestly Lyn, I've never known you to be _this_ concerned." The Homeworld royal chuckled, her shielded gaze turning towards the sound of an approaching speeder. "Well, _excuse_ me for showin' a lil' compassion." The centuries-old Forcebender sniffed, to which the other noirette playfully stuck her tongue out. The brunette spared a glance between the two before she sighed, shaking her head as she went to greet the others.

Anakin and Ahsoka jumped out before turning to help Padmé exit the speeder, after which Emphira zipped off to park the air vehicle. "Aisha!" the xenophian exclaimed, jogging over to meet the Neutral Alliance leader in a warm embrace. "There's my Aqua Jewel." She tittered, dropping a friendly kiss to the young royal's forehead. "Akan, Padmé… it's so good t'see you." Icelyn called out, waving the young couple over with a smile. As everyone greeted one another warmly, Emphira walked over to the observant red-clad ebonette. "Kahonali-Chalcedonia, glad you could make it…" the aforementioned only hummed pensively before gazing down at her protégé. "You almost sound disappointed, my apprentice." The young brunette frowned inwardly at the response, but decided against questioning her True Master's motives. "So, they're the Destined Ones?" the Huma-Quartz piped up, momentarily jarring the Force Guardian as she looked up to see that the woman was still looking at her. "From what I sensed, that seems to be the case."

There was a moment of silence as the two watched the growing circle of social buzz attentively. "A Synosynthean with a Descendant of the Ones… should make for an interesting partnership." The young fusion noted thoughtfully, to which the Aldersynthean nodded in agreement before she inquired cautiously, "Master… does this mean that my role remains the same?" Cedonia continued to watch Anakin and Ahsoka's interactions before turning her attention to her crestfallen pupil. "What do you think should be the alternative, Ira?" the Force-sensitive hummed as she turned away, trying with all her might to think of something she could offer. She knew that the purpose of her entire existence was to mold Ahsoka's surplus power until she was experienced enough to have it. _Or in jeopardy of dying…_ she thought glumly.

Being who she was, she really didn't have a say… just a purpose to be fulfilled. _But I've made so many beautiful memories… do I really want to throw that away for a purpose I didn't have a say in?_ A hand on her head pulled her out of her mental decline. "Ira, look at me." Doing as she was instructed, her light blue eyes floated up to meet iridescent eyes. "Yes, my Diamond?" the bejeweled woman allowed a lighthearted smile to camber her rouge lips as she gently pulled the girl into a warm embrace. "Don't think of it as a sacrifice… because it is _so_ much more." Mildly confused at the statement, the brunette decided to keep silent and wait for an elucidation. "You are _not_ terminating your current existence, just merging your consciousness with Ahsoka's." After a beat, she added warmly, "And seeing as you're an extension of Ahsoka, it's more like re-establishing your connection." The young powerhouse pondered on what had been said before a smile of satisfaction illuminated her features. "Thank you, Master…"

 _Meanwhile…_

Ahsoka moved numbly as she tried to process what had been said earlier; Masters Ti and Windu had just confirmed that they were Anakin, Icelyn and Aisha's parents. _Then that would mean that they're also Tindu._ She surmised in amazement as she watched the verbal exchange amongst the close knit family with interest. To say that she was shocked was an understatement; after all, never in all her years would she have thought that the ruling family of the Gray Assembly on Synocira was right in front of her. Though to her credit, she managed to keep most of her surprise at bay.

The Gray Assembly, better known as the Force Guardians, was the millennia-old establishment of Neutral Force techniques which included Forcebending, Force reading and Force walking. The job of the ruling family (aside from establishing true peace and sovereignty amongst their kingdom and kinships) was to continue upholding the traditions of old, the biggest factor being to train Force-sensitive beings to understand the Force as a whole and utilizing the many ties that come from learning such things. Before the Gray Assembly had been recognized for their ways, the Jed'hai received recognition for the wholesome practice. However, this discovery helped to preserve the cover of secrecy that the Force Guardians needed in order to keep their ways from being tainted by those who only sought power over the balance of mind, body, and soul. Ahsoka had always wanted to learn the ancient ways of the Force, and as such, had once dedicated a Coruscanti calendar year to Force exercises and learning how to create balance within herself. It had been one of the most refreshing experiences she had ever partaken in, and as a result, she'd felt much more prepared to face the Council even after everything that had happened. _Really makes me wish I could do that again._ She sighed, clueing into the gentle probe that Anakin was sending her. _No, not Anakin… he wanted me to call him by his birth name, Akanin._ "Hey Snips, you coming?" blinking in surprise, she turned to gape at the star cruiser parked behind her. "We're leaving… in this?" she gasped, to the apparent amusement of her dearest friend. "What else would we use?" he chuckled, motioning for her to follow him up the ramp. _Sweet Force…_ she murmured inwardly, steeling herself for the new life that awaited her.


	18. Road to Synocira: Introductions

It had been nearly five standard hours since Ahsoka had left Coruscant with the royal family and their royal entourage. Needless to say, her head was still spinning from everything and everyone she had been introduced to: the culture of the Synosyntheans, the antidote that had been administered to the Clone populace, after which she was thoroughly educated are made up of Hunters, Force Guardians, and Symbionix. With no small thanks to that and other copious amounts of newfound knowledge, she had politely inquired of where she would be staying for the duration of the apparently three-day voyage to Synocira.

She furrowed her brow as she meditated in her room, which just so happened to be next to Akanin and Padmé's room. Bunking next to her Master meant that she could ask for clarification without drawing unwarranted attention. _I always knew something was going on, but this?_ It made her wonder if any of the other Masters (with the exception of Master Yoda) had been the wiser or just as clueless. _If they couldn't detect that the Chancellor was Darth Sidious, then I doubt they recognized them._ A shudder of fear slithered down her spine at the realization, nearly making her gag at the association she once considered family. _Well, that's what you get for building the Jedi Temple on top of the foundation for a Sith Temple._ She snickered, shaking her head at the absurdity. After a while, the xenophian's merriment faded into seriousness as she thought back to her situation. She had openly agreed to accompany her bestfriend and his family, without even giving a thought to how she would contribute to it. _Aside from battle tactics, what purpose could I possibly serve for the Force Guardians?_ Pursing her lips in thought, she scarcely noticed the chill that traveled up her spine as she shifted to stretch. "More than you realize." Emphira's voice floated over to her from behind, effectively startling the Force user as she whirled around in surprise. "Kriff Emi, don't you ever knock?!" she hissed as she placed a hand over her racing heart. "It occurred to me… until I realized that there's no door to open." She shrugged, indicating to the open door. _Just my luck…_ the Lightsider pouted, making sure she had her shields up.

There was a moment of silence before the half-sider announced her reason for stopping by. "Anyways, I was sent to call you: you're wanted on the bridge." The half-Zygerrian blinked as she sent the shapeshifter a sideways glance, habitually pursing her lips as she did so. "Do you know why?" she inquired gently as she ambled to her feet. "No, I don't." came the rueful reply, even though Ahsoka could sense that she at least had a vague idea. "I guess I'll check it out then." With that, she left to investigate.

 _Meanwhile…_

Akanin paced back and forth as he waited for his apprentice until Shaakinah calmly held him in place with a thread of Force energy. "Would it kill ya t'stay still?" Icelyn piped up at last, crossing her arms. "Ya drivin' me crazy." Ignoring the mischievous grin, he apologized, "Sorry Sina, it's just that…" a harsh sigh escaped him as he threw a pleading look at their mother. "I'm sure she'll understand why you never told her before." The Togruta breezed with a comforting smile. "After all, it's a lot to take in at one time." Momentarily put at ease, he caught onto the bright flicker that he recognized to be Ahsoka's Force signature and took a moment to calm himself. Turning around, he was greeted by the sight of his Captain standing alongside his student. "Presenting Miss Ahsoka Tano at your behest, Prince Akanin." Rex smiled with a short bow, leaving a rather stunned adolescent as he turned to leave. "You'll get used to hearing that soon enough." He waved dismissively, beckoning her to his side. "Let's take a walk, Snips."


	19. Road to Synocira: Providing Comfort

Padmé gazed up at the ceiling of her temporary quarters as she waited for Akanin to return, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach as she did so. _I hope Ahsoka_ _'_ _s doing alright._ She thought with a frown, her mind flipping back to the way her husband tensed up before muttering that he needed to talk to his Padawan. "He's fine, in case you're wondering." Aisha tittered from across the room, which prompted the Nubian senator to look over in surprise. "Aisha, I didn't hear you come in." The brunette snickered as she replaced the Holodisk she held on a nearby shelf. "My sincerest apologies, Padmé…" walking over to the mother-to-be, she added, "But if it helps, I only just stopped by a moment ago." Narrowing her eyes at the Synosynthean, she shook her head with a smile. "Honestly, your 'moment' could span from a Mynock minute to a standard hour." The frank reply only elicited a bout of hearty laughter, after which a blanket of silence settled over them.

Aisha gently probed her sister-in-law with the Force, easily gauging her emotional state as she lacked the training to shield her thoughts. "If he had decided not to leave the Order, would he have told me anything?" the brown-eyed woman sniffed, which gave the Diachronia something to think about. "Knowing Akanin, he wouldn't have said anything unless the situation called for it." Threading her fingers through her hair, she placed a caring hand on the former Queen's shoulder. "To be completely honestly, he wouldn't have done so willingly." Upon feeling the shoulder tense beneath her grip, she gave it a gentle squeeze. "I don't understand…" the woman responded brokenheartedly. The centuries-old woman sighed as she moved her hand to her lap. "My brother isn't the type to disclose things of the past." A light titter filled the silence that followed before she added softly, "You could call it a family trait."

There was a moment of silence as the brunettes allowed the words to float in the space between them. "Can you sense what's going on with him?" the Theed native queried softly, to which the Ondisynthean hummed in acknowledgement. "Judging from the pulse of wildlife I can feel surrounding him, he's taken her to the onboard botany." The senator only nodded stiffly in response before she sighed, "I hate when he gets like this." The off-world royal silently wrapped her in a comforting hug. "As do I, Mé."


	20. Road to Synocira: All Fun and Reminscing

From the moment that Ahsoka had followed after Akanin, he'd been strangely silent. He had only mentioned that he had to tell her something, and he had mentioned that almost thirty standard minutes ago. Since then, all she could feel was a mix of sorrow, hopefulness and guilt wafting off of him, with the latter two weighing down on her. It was concentrated enough that she found it hard to breathe at times, which only made it worse as the silence progressed. She could feel herself losing hold on reality, his solemn attitude somehow igniting her primal instinct to kill. "Dammit Akanin, what's wrong with you?!" the words were spoken before she could bite her tongue, leaving her hollow and wrought with remorse. Now she couldn't feel anything coming from him, and that was worse than the silence. "You think there's something wrong with me?" he asked woodenly, successfully making her feel worse. "No, no of course I don't!" she replied defensively, missing the gleam in his eyes before he picked her up and ran towards the garden.

An undignified shriek escaped her as Akanin swept her up and over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she demanded, though he could feel her surprise change to merriment when he spun her around. "Just admit it, you missed this." He chuckled, jogging through the snowblades before he threw her off his shoulder and into the air. "Kan!" she screamed, causing him to laugh as he caught her. "Didn't I say that I'd never let anyone hurt you?" seeing her nod breathlessly, he smiled as she leaned against his shoulder. Looking up, he spotted a rock up ahead amidst a patch of Sundari blossoms. _**That seems like a good enough place to talk.**_ Walking towards it, he forgot that he was carrying his Padawan until he was standing over it. "You know you can put me down, right?" she sassed, crossing her arms as she stared up at him. "Funny, I don't remember hearing any complaints." He returned as he set her down, his gaze to the ground as he sat. When he didn't hear a comeback, he looked up to see her staring off at the viewport. "You okay, Snips?" he asked as he softly nudged her with his hand. "How is it possible to even have a garden aboard a Star Cruiser?" she whispered, feeling her muscles tense against his hand when she moved to look at him.

In that moment, the Prince was absolutely floored as he was suddenly entranced by the way her cerulean eyes resembled the strobe light of hyperspace. "It could be because this is the Botany Lab that mimics life on Synocira." He breezed with a smile, to which she responded with a light scoff. "Oh... well, it's beautiful." She replied as she looked to the flowers blooming around them. An admiring smirk floated across his lips as he watched her eyes light up, noticing how her Force signature grew brighter as she took in her surroundings. _**Dammit Akanin… snap out of it.**_ Shaking his head, he decided that now wasn't the time to discuss whatever he had in his mind. _**Maybe I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll tell her when we land on Helios to refuel.**_ Getting up, he smoothly moved his hand from her thigh to his hair. "You're probably hungry, so I'll have one of the guys show you to the mess." With a quick wave to a nearby guard, he left the room.

 _Meanwhile…_

Emphira sighed as she regarded Akanin leave the Saito Gardens before shifting her attention to one of the Symbionix Guards that approached Ahsoka. Leaning against the rails, she noted the way they interacted with interest. To any other observer, it appeared as if they were casual acquaints. But the young PathReader had picked up on the subtle ripple of trepidation in the half-Togruta's Force signature, which caused her to cross her arms in an attempt to appear intimidating.

In truth, the Symbionix were nothing more than a hybrid of the Kaminoans' physical construct of the Jango Fett DNA and the Separatists B1 battle droid intellect. On the outside, they looked like the sand-toned, blond-and-brown-haired-with-midnight-orbs versions of the Clones, but were conditioned with a plethora of battle tactics and had knowledge on anything dealing with mechanics. They also had a predisposition to being empathetic, as was customary to their free will programming, which was what made it easier for them to communicate their thoughts in a way that was both informative and placating. So, she wasn't surprised to see the Zygerrian royal relax enough to follow after him.

Feeling a change in Icelyn's demeanor, the young royal turned to see her aunt smiling softly at a patch of Sundari blossoms below. Knowing the faraway glance well, she tilted her head at Rex and Axel. In response, the Hunters only gave her a soft smile and shrug before they bowed to leave. Once the Synosyntheans were alone, the young brunette cleared her throat. "You're thinking about them, aren't you?" the noirette only hummed as she shifted to lean against the railing, but otherwise remained silent as a light breeze momentarily miscued her view of the woman's face. "What I think about shouldn't be yo' concern, kid." She replied absentmindedly, raising herself to her full height as she pushed herself away from the railing. "C'mon, we should prep for the rendezvous on Helios." Sparing a glance over her shoulder at the dark-eyed princess, the girl seemed to get the message and made sure to keep in line with the Synthochronia's long, purposeful strides.


	21. Road to Synocira: Refueling in Helios

By the time the cruiser had landed on Helios, there was a noticeably different atmosphere as they marched into the cool of the evening. "Huh, I thought Helios was a perpetually warm planet." Ahsoka hummed as she stepped off the ramp, her gaze floating over the moonlit surroundings with mild intrigue. "I wouldn't call it perpetual, maybe concentrated heat." Akanin chuckled as he turned to face her. "The planetary temp's a lot like Tatooine." Icelyn piped up from behind, which received a hum from Emphira as she stepped down. "The only difference is that nights on Helios can drop to a typical afternoon on Hoth." She furrowed her brow as she stopped next to the adolescent as she looked up. "Judging from the shadow of Ospeth, which is the eastern star on this side, it's a little early to be this cold." The xeno-hybrid blinked as she turned to regard the Synosynthean with a blank stare. "But Ospeth is in the Celestial orbit…" deciding not to pay it any attention, she followed after her Master as they went into the nearest Space Grab to stock up while the Symbionix tended to the space cruiser.


	22. Road to Synocira: Partnered Guidance

Ahsoka sighed as she found herself meditating once again, this time with the door closed. After stacking up on the essentials during their stop over on Helios, the Porta Étoilé had rushed off towards its final destination: Synocira. _The true homeworld of my Master and bestfriend…_ she pondered with a hum, closing her eyes as she immersed herself in the Force. _Why can't I find my purpose?_ She frowned, ignoring the voice that was telling her to be patient until she recognized it to be her mother. _I know I should be, but I need to know what I can do for them._ Opening her eyes, she took a moment to stretch. _I mean, it's the least I could do to show my appreciation._ A light snigger echoed within her mind before she heard a soft, _"_ _And you will, my Daughter; just be patient. You'll soon find work to do."_ Feeling the comforting presence of her mother slowly slip away, she sighed as she decided to give it a rest. "It's been a while since I've seen you this focused." came Akanin's teasing tone, effectively startling her as she turned to look at him.

There was a moment of silence as the twosome simply stared at one another, save the Prince shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "How long have you been standing there?" the half-Togruta finally asked, her look of surprise morphing into one of suspicion. "Probably as long as you've been sitting there." He replied as he walked over to her, his smile fading into a concerned frown as he sat down beside her. "Everything okay, Snips?" her only response was a nod, unconsciously reaching up to rub her left arm as she turned away from him. "No, you're not." He sighed, gently detaching her hand before giving it a gentle squeeze. "Now, let's try this again."

Tightening her hold on his, she slowly met his gaze. "While we resupplying on Helios, Mira said that I will discover my new purpose once we get to Synocira; what I don't get is why she seemed so… sad about it." The brunet furrowed his brow at the latter portion of her statement, sending a gentle Force nudge as he pulled her into him. "I sensed it too, but I'm just as confused as you are." Feeling her sag against him, he relinquished his hold on her hand on her to wrap his arm around her. "I just have the feeling that things are gonna be different once we land." She whispered brokenly, to which he answered with an acknowledging hum as he placed his chin in the dip of her montrals. "And even if it does, we'll find a way to get through it." The seventeen-year-old smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's what we do best." She yawned, nuzzling closer to him before drifting off to sleep.


	23. Road to Synocira: Explaining Purpose II

Chalcedonia hummed as she went through her Waterbending forms, her attention split between the sensations wafting off of her apprentice and making sure that the element remained under her control. _Speaking of my apprentice…_ she smiled, dismissing her connection to the water surrounding her as Emphira walked in, with any trace of emotional turmoil disappearing as she sat down. "I sense that all is well." The Homeworld royal snickered, to which she received a halfhearted scoff as they fell into a bout of silence. "Doesn't it concern you that my entire existence is going to be sacrificed?" the brunette growled, her sudden flare-up managing to light a candle across the room before it went out again. "Honestly Emilyn, we've been through this." The former Sith Lady sighed as she rolled her shoulders, unfazed by the show of power. "Your purpose isn't meant to be delineated as a sacrifice." Seating herself in the midst of the water, she waited for the girl to process the statement. "Then why does it feel like one?" came the heated retort before all was silent.

"There are other ways for the young Tano to access her full power." She shrugged, lazily skimming the water's surface with her fingers. "But I doubt you'd be willing to hear them." The century-old Guardian watched her Master for a while before leaning forward in anticipation. "Try me…" the tattoo artist goaded with a smile. "Would you be interested in fusing with her?" blinking in astonishment, the play-teen hummed in thought before deciding to leave. "Would you rather live on borrowed time?" the Bending Sifu inquired vaguely, to which she rolled her eyes. "Of course not." She replied in a huff, turning to face the now standing pinkette. "Well then, the choice is yours: you can either live through her or die because of her." Furrowing her brow, the chocolate-haired powerhouse nodded in understanding before getting up to leave.


End file.
